


Humming and plush butterflies

by The_silent_smile



Series: Thomas and his brain demons (Sanders Sides) [20]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Deceit has a plushy, Family Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Good Deceit Sanders, Mocking, Poor Logic | Logan Sanders, Secrets, So done, Soft Deceit Sanders, Sort Of, They're a mess, Virgil is a little shit, Virgil singing, deceit is done, he gets dragged into this, i really dont know what to tag this, poor him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_silent_smile/pseuds/The_silent_smile
Summary: Virgil does weird stuff and Deceit records itDeceit has endearing stuff and Virgil knows about it.Logan is very confused by both of these things.-OR-I was soft for the lads and felt like shit so have my very first crackfic.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Series: Thomas and his brain demons (Sanders Sides) [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618735
Kudos: 182





	Humming and plush butterflies

Living with the sides for all his life, Janus had become quite immune for weird shit going on around him. Not even batting an eye anymore when Roman and Remus ran around with a sword and mace respectively. Just letting out a sigh and pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation when another yelled ‘falsehood’ took away about 2% of his hearing.

So really he shouldn’t be as surprised as he was when he had walked into the kitchen, coffee mug in hand with the full intention of filling said mug for a third time that morning.

He hadn’t paid any mind to whoever else was in the kitchen, though decided to maybe engage in some human contact today when he heard the side humming a small tune he could almost remember but not quite.  
Dee had half the mind to pull his phone out and press record. Fully intending on watching it back later to make sure it hadn’t been a hallucination.

Because the side that was humming and dancing through the kitchen was Virgil, him doing some vague dance moves while stirring the batter of what appeared to be pancakes.  
It did make him stop in his track and stare at the emo for a good few seconds. Watching as he snapped once, stopped his dancing and humming and continued like nothing had happened.

“What did I just witness…” He muttered, Virgil, whipping around at his voice and looking at him for a moment, whisk in hand before he responded: “Something no one will believe if you told them.”

Janus, still trying to process what in the everloving fuck had just happened, simply lifted the hand in which he held his phone. Still staring at his friend “I recorded part of it.”

Now it was Virgil's turn to stare. Eyes slightly wider than usual and mouth pressed firmly shut as if trying to hold in some cusswords he wanted to throw at him.

“Delete that. Right. now.” “And why would I?” Janus said, gaining some of his confidence back as he shook off the last of the shock. Carefully stepping a few steps back so Virgil wouldn’t be able to grab the phone. Fully prepared to be hunted like a rat and run circles around the coffee table if it meant annoying his friend.

“Because I know about Monarch.”  
Dee stops mid-step. Almost falling over before remembering to put both his feet onto the carpeted floor and both his hands on his back to make grabbing the phone a little harder.

Of course, Virgil knew about Monarch. Damn him and his oversharing qualities at sleepovers.

“Everyone knows about Monarch.” Dee said instead. Lying through his teeth.   
Though as soon as he saw Virgil’s smirk he knew he was fucked. 

“Now I know that that’s a lie.”

Janus didn’t know how to respond to that, mostly because he had been so blatantly exposed. So he just hissed. And Virgil hissed back at him. The two of them sounding like two angry cats had been set loose in the kitchen rather than two fully grown man-shaped beings.

The hissing attracted attention. Because now Logan, who also bared an empty coffee mug and looked just as rundown as Dee had done, came into the room. Stepping closer to the two of them and with him, an idea that was forming in Janus' head stepped into the light.

“What’s going on?” He said, barely time to put down his mug before Janus nearly bodyslammed him in an effort to get further away from Virgil so he had the time to show the logical trait the video. “LOOK!” he said, shoving the screen into Logan’s face and clicking play.

The room was dead silence beside the noise coming from the phone as Logan watched the video. Looked up towards Virgil with an empty expression speaking novels of how done he truly was and in the most deadpan voice, Logan said: “What the fuck Virgil.”

Janus burst out laughing at that. Letting go of Logan’s shoulder to double over and heave for breath. The deadpan expression on Logan’s face taking the cake and running with it. 

Dee being distracted by the wonderful world of humiliation specifically coded towards Virgil was enough of a chance for the said side to grab Logan by the arm and lead him away and into the hallway. Not accepting any complaints from Logan as they walked towards Janus' room. opening the door and motioning towards the bed.

And there, lovingly placed against the other pillows, sat monarch the plush butterfly.

Logan didn’t respond. Simply stared at it for a whole and turned back around again. Walking towards where the deceptive side had finally managed to pour himself some new coffee and standing in front of the man before he spoke up.

“Hey Janus?”  
“I- Yeah Lo?”  
“This is the very last thing I expected from you.”


End file.
